Bad Day
by lav123
Summary: Dean was having a bad day, could anything make it better? Warning: Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own supernatural, though I wish I could borrow Jensen for just a little while.

XXX

**Bad Day**

Dean was having a bad day.

First the shitass poltergeist had screeched his ear drums off and then thrown a kitchen knife that, wouldn't you know it, went straight through the arm of his jacket. His Precious Leather Jacket. Sam didn't seem to understand that it wasn't the bloody shallow cut that he had received that was important; it was the fact that his jacket was damaged. How the hell was he going to fix it!

It had however got him mad enough to get rid of the bloody poltergeist for good. But thanks to the cut, which really wasn't deep thought Sam said that it needed stitches, he was unable to drive his baby. Which was just bloody craptastic.

As they were heading back to the hotel, they stopped to pick up some food and a bottle of whisky for Dean. He was defiantly going to need it when Sam sewed him back up as the cut just wouldn't stop bleeding. When Sam slid into the driver's seat and tossed him a carry out bag he was already fuming, it just took one look into the bag to set him off.

"What the hell is this? Salad, you got me salad!"

"Calm down Dean, there was nothing else available at this time of night. As you must have noticed, with your astute observation skills, we are in a one-horse town that does not come with 24/7 food service."

"Oh, come on man, they had salad but no cheese burger?"

"For you kind information I had to sweet-talk the dinner lady to give me even that."

"Sweet-talk my ass, you probably just flashed her those dimples of yours and she fell over herself to be at your service."

"So from when do you notice my dimples?" Sam said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, just shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sulked the rest of the way back to the motel. He was going to go back and hunt up a bar of chocolate and bag of chips. No matter how hungry he was, he was not going to reduce himself to eating like a bloody rabbit.

As the car pulled up to the motel, he opened the door and made to get out. But the minute he stood up the world did a sick roll and the ground was rushing up to meet him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran around the hood of the car and knelt down to were Dean was sprawled on the ground, face down. Sam gently rolled Dean over. "Are you alright, man. What the hell happened? Oh, god. Look at your arm. Why on earth did you not tell me that it was bleeding so badly?"

"Am, 'ine." Dean pushed Sam away and tried to stand up. But all he managed to do was to fall back on his ass.

"You're not fine. You stupid, jerk. You've lost too much blood. Damn'it, if you had just told me how bad your arm was we could have headed straight here." With a grunt Sam heaved Dean up and with an arm around his waist led him into the room. He carefully lowered Dean onto one of the beds. "How you feeling? Headache, nausea, dizziness?"

"Am fine, ok. Just did not realize I was so out of it when I got out of the car. Just sew the bloody thing up, will you."

"You're so stubborn. God! I'll bring the first aid kit, just drink the bloody whisky."

Dean rummaged through the paper bag and pulled out the bottle. He decided to drink it straight from the bottle. After all Sam wasn't going to want to share anyway. Sighing, he took the first swing. Ok, so he acted like a jerk. Damn he hated apologizing.

As Sam stomped back into the room with the first aid kit, Dean spoke up, "Sorry I was an ass."

Sam stopped in his track, "How much whisky have you drunk?"

"Shut up. Can't I even apologies? This day really sucks."

"Ok. Ok. Apology accepted. Don't go haring off." Placing the kit on the opposite bed, he said, "See if you can remove your shirt. I think your back is pretty banged up to. We'll treat that with the arm." As Dean struggled, Sam stepped forward, "Here let me help." He carefully removed Dean's shirt and the T-shirt under it.

Sam sat down next to Dean on the bed and carefully pressed the needle into flesh. He could see Dean's body jerk with pain and he flinched. "Keep your arm nearer to your chest and hold it steady. I don't want to hurt you."

"Wel' can't be help'd, now cn't it." Dean's head was swimming and he felt a nice buzz from the whiskey that was taking the edge of the pain.

Sam slid off the bed and knelt between Dean's knees, facing him. Dean jerked back. "What do you think your doing?"

"Will you stay still! This cut is at an awkward angle and I can't get to it sitting next to you. So shut up and let me stitch." Sam bent his head, intent on his task.

Dean tried to think of something else to take his mind of the pain. He looked down and saw that Sam's head was mighty close. Slowly moving forward he sniffed at Sammy's hair. It smelt of the free shampoo that the motel provided and a distinct smell that was all Sam. He waited for a second and realized that Sam had not noticed, he then bent his head and place a small kiss on the crown of Sam's head.

Without looking up, Sam said, "Dude, did you just kiss my head."

Dean jerked back, "What! No." His cheeks were flaming and he quickly lifted the bottle to take another swallow.

"Whatever you say." Sam stood up and looked at the suchers, "They look ok. Now it just needs a bandage." So saying he turned and rummaged through the first aid box.

God, what was he thinking? Kissing Sam's head. Thought if he was really going to do something he should be kissing Sam's lips. Dean shook his head. He had too much to drink, if those thoughts were surfacing again. He better get a hold of himself before Sam guessed what was on his mind. Shit this day would really go to hell then. Sam would probable clock him one good and then walk out. Even thinking about it made Dean grimace.

"Hey are you ok." Sam bent and looked into Dean's face. Slowly rapping the bandage around Dean's biceps he said in a concerned voice. "I know it's probably hurting like hell, but it's over."

"Jeez Sam, stop babying me."

"You really are a jerk sometime." Sam patted the bandage in place. He then climbed on to the bed and kneeling behind Dean, ran his fingers down Dean's back.

Jolting forward Dean yelped, "What!"

Sam huffed, "Will you be still. Why the hell are you so jittery today? I am just checking your back. That thing rammed you pretty hard against the wall. Nothing seems to be broken but you're pretty scratched up. Pass me the antiseptic cream will you."

Dean gingerly reached forward and picked up the cream and passed it to Sam.

Sam squeezed some onto his fingers and began to gently apply it on the wounds. His other hand came to rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel every finger as it pressed against his skin. When his back had become so bloody sensitive he couldn't say. Then Sam's free hand slowly started trailing around the unbroken skin around his wounds. He could feel the burn when the antiseptic was applied and then the soothing touch around the sensitive unbroken skin. Dean bit his lips to keep from groaning and melting into Sam's touch.

"Hope it doesn't hurt too much." Sam said in a soothing voice as he continued to treat Dean's wounds.

Dean could feel hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat. He bit down to stop it. This was like a twisted version of all the dreams he had in the darkest part of the night. Where he would creep into Sam's bed and start loving him like he had wanted to over the past six years and Sam would run his hands up and down Dean's back as he wreathed beneath him.

"All done." So saying Sam climbed off the bed and crossed the room towards the bathroom. "Why don't you take off you jeans and get into bed. You must be exhausted. Don't take any painkillers with all that alcohol." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dean scrambled up and kicked off his jeans and dashed under the covers before Sam could come back and notice the very evident effect his touch had had on him. God, he hoped and prayed that Sam hadn't noticed. He usually kept his mind away from such thoughts when Sam was near so that he wouldn't give away the fact that he was such a bloody freak. In love with his own brother, yea that was one for the books. This had been one miserable day.

Even as his mind raced, exhaustion slowly dragged him down and his eyelids fell shut. He dreamt that Sammy came up to his bed and tucked the covers around him. Then he felt Sam's lips brush over his in a whisper of a kiss and Sam softly said, "Sweet dreams, Dean."

Dean felt his lips curve into a smile. Well even if the day had been horrible, his dreams were real sweet. For just a few more dreams like this he wouldn't mind having bad days.

XXX

_Authors Note_: First attempt at Wincest or any supernatural story, so be gentle. So what did you'll think? Do you'll want more? Let me know. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note_**: **Thanks to all the lovely reviews I've decided to make this a multi-chap fic. Hope you'll enjoy it. Not betaed so sorry for the mistakes if any. Tried my best.

**Chapter 2**

Dean woke up with a jolt of pain as he rolled on his hurt arm. He blinked and looked around. The sun was strong as it slanted into the room. He must have slept late. Stretching out his good arm he reached for his watch on the bedside table and squinted at the dial. Shit! It was already twelve. Why the hell hadn't Sam woken him up?

Pushing the sheet aside, he sat up and looked around. Sam was no were to be seen. With a grunt Dean got up and went into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later when he walked out, dripping wet from his shower, Sam was still missing. Worried he picked up his cell and dialed Sam's number, just as it started to ring Sam walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey, Dean. How's the arm?" Sam casually walked in and dropped a take out bag on the table.

"What's up with you I've was worried sick man, you didn't even leave a bloody note."

"Wow, wow. Sorry, I didn't know you were so upset."

"Ah forget it." So saying Dean turned and picked up his duffle bag and dumped it on his bed and began rummaging through it for clean clothes.

Sam quickly approached him and placed a hand on Dean's bear forearm, "Hey, I said I'm sorry. Look I was just going to go out and get us some breakfast and didn't think I would be gone so long. But dude I found us another job right here. Want'a hear?"

"Spill." Dean pulled out a shirt and jeans to change into.

Sam sat on the bed next to his bag and began, "Well, I was at the dinner ordering some breakfast when I overheard this biker talking to a waitress about how his stalwart buddy had turned chicken last night and had stumbled into the motel they were crashing at blubbering about ghosts. I joined in on the conversation and get this, the guy's buddy said that he saw the…". Sam stopped abruptly.

"The what dude?" Dean had dropped the towel around his waist and was hoping around on one foot tugging his jeans on. He looked up to see a flash of emotion in Sam's eyes, but before he could catch what it was, it was replaced with amusement.

With a laugh Sam said, "Why in the world don't you sit down and put your pants on like any sensible person would do."

"Hey, I'm unique in everyway."

Sam snorted, "Yea right. Stupid is more like it."

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness. Now carry on with your bedtime story, princess."

"Jerk. Anyway as I was saying, this guy saw the famous 'doomed couple of the crossroads'" Dean snickered. "My sentiments exactly, apparently it's a famous local legend. The beginning of the story is on the lines of Romeo and Juliet - star crossed lovers, feuding family and all. But the ending unfortunately is a lot more gruesome. When the two of them decided to runaway together, their families caught up with them and instead of taking them home decided to make an example of them. The boy was stung up on a tree at the crossroads with his horse under him but they did not hang him immediately. They made him watch as they drowned the girl in a near by lake and then hung him."

"Cold man." Dean said.

"Yea, and apparently every decade or so, for a week from the anniversary of their death, people disappear at that very spot. It's not just couples, one year it was a bus load of travelers, the next decade it was just an old man walking that way and it's just our luck that the decade anniversary is tonight. I asked the biker if he could show me the spot his friend had spotted the ghosts. And man when I got there I could feel the cold right down to my bones, even though it was morning."

"Well this is definitely our thing. Good job man. Let's go check out the local library to see if we can get more info and scope some local gossip." Dean turned to pick up the Impala keys, and stopped. "Hey if the car was here how the hell did you visit the spot?"

Turning around he saw Sam hide behind his fringe, "You rode on that guy's bike didn't you." The defensive hunch of Sam's shoulders was confirmation enough. Dean did not know why but his blood started to boil. "Are you crazy? You can't just take off on some random guy's bike for god sakes! What's wrong with you? Did your brains go for a vacation?"

Sam snapped back, "Hey stop treating me like a kid. I know what I'm doing."

"Then don't act like a kid. Maybe before you go out everyday, I should say, 'Don't talk to strangers Sammy'" Dean said in a sing-a-song voice, "and yea don't go riding with bloody asshole bikers, who are a cutthroat bunch. Jeez can you be more stupid." Dean scuffed Sam's head.

"You're so irritating."

"Why didn't you just come and get me? We could have checked it out together."

"I wanted you to have some rest after that beating you took last night. So much for me being considerate."

"Well next time you can stuff consideration up your ass. Got it."

"Don't go ordering me around you jerk." So saying Sam stormed out of the room.

Dean could almost feel steam coming out of his own ears. His brother was sometimes so stupid. Climbing onto some random guy's bike, his hands on his waist, his thighs rapped around that guy's legs, probably all but plastered from chest to waist to that bastard. Why if he got his hands on that biker he was going to…Dean stopped short.

Holy shit! He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. God Sam must think he had lost his mind. God, he hoped that was all Sam thought.

Quickly grabbing his jacket he pulled it on only to see the tear in one arm. Cursing a blue streak he chucked it on his bed and stormed out to the car. Sam was leaning against the hood, his hair all but gleaming like a halo around his face. Dean averted his gaze and opened the driver's door.

"I should drive. Your arm is probably still sore." Sam said in a curt voice.

"My arm's fine. Now get in, we've already wasted enough time." Dean slid in and slammed the door, mentally apologizing to his baby. The minute Sam closed his door he took off. The pain in his arm as he backed out telling him that Sam had been right. But hell would freeze over before he admitted it.

It looked like this was going to be another bad day.

XX

_Author's note_: Do you like? **Please review** and let me know?


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_ Thank you so much for the reviews. I did my happy dance when I saw them and they encouraged me to post faster.

XX

**Chapter 3**

They visited the local library archives but all Sam could find was more instances of disappearance. Dean however was busy flirting with the librarian. As they walked out Dean asked, "So what did you find out?"

Sam merely turned and walked towards the car.

"Come on Sammy, not the silent treatment." Sam just continued walking.

"You know this is good actually. I finally get to talk instead of having to hear you rambling all the time." Dean paused, waiting for a comeback. When it didn't come he continued. "That cute librarian back there, said that the disappearances have been happening as far back as anybody in town can remember. And even the local law enforcement has become resigned to accepting it as part of the 'Doomed lovers' legend. None of the cases have been solved as those who have disappeared just don't show up again. Ever."

"You actually got information; I thought all you were getting was her phone number." Sam said in a droll voice.

"Yes." Dean pumped his fist into the air. "I knew that you wouldn't last. You never do." Dean smirked.

"Jerk. You always have me do all the research." Sam whined.

"Because you're so good at it."

"A compliment." Sam snorted, "You're just lazy. Anyway, I couldn't find anything new or relevant in the newspaper articles."

Their banter was cut short when somebody hailed Sam. Looking up Dean saw a huge bearded man astride a Harley-Davidson grinning at Sam. His good mood instantly disappeared, as he guessed who it was. Sam stepped towards him and shook hands, "Hey Jay."

With a huge grin Jay said, "Sam. Saw you across the street. Would you like to join me and my gang for lunch? You can meet that friend of mine and ask him all about what he saw yourself."

"Sure. That…" Sam was cut off as Dean stepped forward and said, "Sorry we already have plans." He then casually placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Jay's eyes flicked from Dean to Sam and then back again. Clearing his throat, he said, "Well then. Maybe another time."

"I don't think so." Dean growled, glaring at the man.

Starting his bike, Jay bid a quick farewell to Sam and roared off.

Rounding on Dean, Sam said, "Dude. What the fuck? That would have been a great opportunity to get more info."

"Well then maybe I should call your boyfriend back, Sammy."

"What!!!"

"Look those guys are not trustworthy."

"And how the hell would…" Dean put up his hand and cut Sam off. "Since you're so eager for lunch lets just go eat." He started off towards the diner across the street leaving Sam stuttering.

As they settled down at a booth, Sam shook his head at Dean, "The overprotective big brother act was all good when I was seven, but man you have got to cut it out."

"Shut up." Dean squirmed in his seat. He should really get a hold of himself, this possessiveness he felt for Sammy was starting to show and worse Sam was noticing. Luckily, the waitress came to take their orders. Putting on his most charming smile, Dean said, "Hey beautiful, what've you got?"

Blushing she recited the menu of the day. They both gave their orders and with a shy smile at Dean she left.

Before Sam could even say anything Dean decided to change the topic to a safer one, "Ok, going to the cops for more info will just be a waste of time. So once the sun sets let's go to this crossroad and see what happens."

The waitress came back with there orders and with a wink at Dean walked away. Dean followed the exaggerated shake of her hips, enjoying the view.

Sam kicked him under the table. "Hey" Dean shouted.

"Concentrate. We should find out what happens when violent deaths occur at crossroads. I'll take the net. You can look through dad's diary."

Soon after lunch they put their plan into action. By sunset they found themselves on a dusty crossroad. Dean slid out of the car and looked around. The land was flat and fields stretched as far as the eye could see. The setting sun was reflected on the still lake that spread out to the south. The only thing standing was a tall oak on the edge of the north bound road. It was creepy, not one leaf could be seen on its branches. It looked dead, but stood tall against the evening sky.

Dean felt a shudder pass through him. "This doesn't feel right."

"Yea, I know." Sam got out and walked towards junction of the roads, "From what I could gather crossroads are referred to as the place between worlds by many cultures. They say that it is a location where two realms converge."

Dean nodded looking across the lake, "Maybe that's what's happening hear. The violent deaths could have triggered some sort of portal to a parallel universe. You know like in 'The Chronicles of Narnia' or something."

He turned as he heard Sam burst out laughing. "Dude, you watched 'The Chronicles of Narnia', now who's the kid." A big grin lit up Sam's face making his eyes twinkle. A retort was on the tip of Dean's tongue when he saw a black whirlpool appear behind Sam. "Sam, Watch out!" He screamed running towards him.

Sam was lifted right up into the air and his feet disappeared into the swirling black hole. He franticly clawed into the ground searching for purchase. Dean launched himself forward and grabbed his hands. The force just kept sucking Sam in, lifting him higher up into the air. Dean could feel himself being dragged up as well. He was lifted off his feet, hanging onto Sam's hands. His injured arm was burning with pain as the wound tore open.

Sam looked down at him, fear darkening his eyes. "Dean let go, or you will be sucked in as well."

"No! Hold on." But even as he said it Sam was sucked further into the black hole, only his head was visible.

"Dean, find me." So saying he grabbed Dean's right wrist with his right hand and yanked. Dean's grip loosened and before he knew it Sam was slipping through his fingers and he fell to the ground.

"SAM!" Dean looked up but all he could see was empty space. "SAMMMMMY!!!"

Desperately Dean looked around searched for some sign, some clue that could take him to where Sam was.

"Oh God. Please let him be alright. Please". He frantically ran up one road and down another.

Stopping before the tree he screamed, "You bastard. You selfish bastard. You lost your loved one. What right does that give you to take mine?"

Furious he pounded his fists against the tree trunk, till his knuckles were raw and bleeding. Blood dripped from the wound on his arm and tears streamed down his face. Falling to his knees, Dean placed his head in his hands. Rocking too-and-fro he cried, "I can't loose you. Sam come back. I can't loose you again."

XX

_Authors note:_ So what's the verdict? **Please review** and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:_ AU will ensue.

XX

**Chapter 4**

Dean wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He was going to get Sam back and this dead fucking asshole was going to tell him how.

He strode to the trunk of the Impala and took out an axe. With a grim expression he walked towards the tree. Spreading his feet wide, he took the first swing at the tree.

Dean shouted, "How do you like that you bastard? Ha!" Turning around with the axe at the ready he said. "Come on out and face me you freak." Nothing stirred. The moonlight reflected on the calm surface of the lake.

"Well you want to play hard to get, is it. Then take this." So saying he swung the axe but stopped short when he heard a voice behind him say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning around he saw a young good-looking man astride a horse, looking down at him with eyes that looked ancient. It was quite startling to see eyes so wise in a man that looked so young. But as the clouds covered the moon and the light dimmed, his face was obscured by another image were his eyes were bulging, a blue tongue hung from his mouth and Dean could almost see the rope around his neck. But the minute the moon came out from behind the clouds his face turned handsome again.

"Where have you taken my Sam?" Dean advanced on him, the axe held menacingly by his side.

"He is in a better place. You should not worry."

"Should not worry! Why you…" Dean swung the axe and the spirit disseminated and appeared again behind him. Dean swung around cursing that in his grief he had been stupid enough to forget the shotgun.

"Stop this." The spirit said in a soothing voice. "I am telling you the truth. I heard you say that you loved this young man you call Sam. If you really love him, then you will be happy for him. I have sent him to a place of happiness and peace, a place where all his desires will be fulfilled. If you truly care for him, how can you wish him to be in this world?"

The spirit looked deep into Dean's eyes and said, "I can see that you have suffered greatly, I sympathies with you. The brutal end of the life of the one I love and my own murder, has led me to the conclusion that there is nothing but pain in this world. Human life is nothing but an endless journey of suffering. Which is why on every tenth anniversary of the worst day of my life, I make it a point to give others a chance at a better life."

"A better life? How can a life where one is separated from the ones they love be better?" Dean growled, "Once you tell me how to get Sam back I shall gladly send you to your better place – to hell!"

"Why can't you understand?" The spirit said beseechingly. "I know the pain of separation. I myself cannot see my loved one. I can hear her call, I can sense her presence but not once in a hundred years have I been able to see her. That is why I do this, maybe then I will be blessed and be united with her finally."

"Then how can you separate me from the one I love? If you know my pain, then you know that without him I am lost, I am nothing. Let me get him back! "

"My love, please give the boy a chance. He suffers so." Both Dean and the spirit of the man turned towards the lovely voice. But the image belied the beauty of the voice. She rose from the lake whose surface was now rippling with a sudden tied. Her face was hollowed and her eye sockets empty. Maggots covered her body and her gown was in tatter. "Be kind to him", she continued, "for he has a good soul. Give him a chance to see his loved one."

"Oh god, Elena. My love how I wished I could just glimpse your face one last time." The man's spirit said in a hoarse voice.

"Ah…I think you're better off without doing that." Dean said.

The spirit ignored him, and addressed Elena "My dear, you know why I do this."

"Yes my love, I do. But this boy needs to see how happy his loved one is. Once he does, I am sure he himself will stay there."

"Your right, off course." He swung his arms wide and the portal appeared before Dean. "Here now. Go see how happy your Sam is. You will know then that what I do is right."

Dean eyed the growing black hole suspiciously, "And if Sam says he's not happy, you'll let him come back with me?"

"Yes of course. If you or Sam are not happy, I will surely let you'll back out. But I know that will not happen. I am telling you this is a better life that I offer; one with no suffering and only joy."

Glaring at the spirit Dean said, "If you do not keep your word, I swear I shall hunt you down and drag you to the deepest pits of hell." He then turned and walked into the dark void, thinking, I'm coming Sammy, hold on. I'm coming.

------------------

The darkness blinded him and he felt like he was being sucked though a vacuum cleaner, the pressure was immense.

All of a sudden he found himself in the middle of a residential area. The streets were clean and the air smelled faintly of pine. The houses he could see looked like old English manors. The gardens were bursting with flowers and the sound of children's laughter filled the air as they ran around playing. People walked around with huge smiles on their faces and stopped often to speak to each other. Dean felt a shiver course down his spine. "Shit! It looks like I've landed right in the middle of an episode of _The Brady Bunch_." If Sam were here, he would surely tease him for that reference. His heart gave a painful lurch at the thought.

"Did you speak to me Sir?"

Turning around Dean saw a young lady looking up at him quizzically. It was the same woman who went missing fifty years ago. Apparently aging wasn't a worry here either. Turning on his most charming smile, Dean thought, who said older women weren't hot. "Hey there pretty lady." She blushed appealingly, "Would you by any chance know where I can find Sam Winchester?"

Her eyes lit up, "Sam. Of course, he came here a month ago."

"A month?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes. His house is the cream one on the right; the one with the swing out front."

Thanking her he turned and walked towards the house.

He stopped short at the sight before him. Sam was pushing a young girl of about five on the swing. He was grinning from ear to ear and had a look of pure happiness in his eyes. Not once since Sam's childhood had Dean seen him smile like that; like he really meant it.

As if he sensed Dean's presence, Sam turned his head and looked straight at him. The breath clogged in Dean's throat at the look of pure love that filled Sam's eyes.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Picking up the child, he came running towards him. "I've been waiting for you." Reaching him Sam gave him a warm one arm hug.

"Who's this Daddy?" A cute voice piped up.

Dean looked down at the little blond girl in Sam's arms. "She looks just like you." Dean said in an awed voice.

"Well a cuter girlier version of me anyway. This is your Uncle Dean, Maggie sweetheart." Dragging a shocked Dean towards the house he said, "I am so glad you're finally here Dean. Jess and I have been preparing all week for your arrival."

"Jess?" Dean said in a stunned voice.

"Yes. I've made so many plans. Wait till you see the vintage and classic car restoration garage that you're going to be managing. I knew that when I moved here to work at Burk & McCloud's law firm, I would be able to find you a perfect job as well." Opening the front door Sam called out, "Jess honey, Dean's here."

Jessica came rushing out of what looked like the kitchen. Her face lit up in a smile, "Dean, I'm so glad to see you. Come in."

They led him into a cozy sitting room and sat him down on a plush sofa. Turning to Sam, she said, "Darling why don't you bring little Dean Junior down to meet his namesake."

Smiling Sam turned to Dean and said, "In the meantime let Jess tell you all about the house we've found for you."

Dean turned around and found Jessica perched next to him. "Oh, Dean I am so glad you're here. Sam missed you so much." She was wearing the same smurfette t-shirt she had on the last time he saw her alive but with jeans. She smiled at him and Dean felt cold right down to his bones.

He felt a small hand on his knee and looking down he saw Maggie. She quickly clambered onto his lap and touched his face, just the way Sammy used to do when he was little. Dean's heart felt like it was being ripped in two.

Jessica touched the little girl's hair and said, "She's a very friendly child and now you will be able to see her everyday. We couldn't believe our luck, when the house next door went up for sale just last week. It's perfect for you and well within your asking price."

"Isn't that great Dean." Sam said as he walked in with a baby in his arms. "Maggie, get off Uncle Dean's lap so he can hold little Deanee."

"Then I can hold him after?" The little girl asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Sam assured her. She quickly placed a kiss on Dean's cheek and climbed down.

Sam laughed, "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist your charm. Here take him." Dean awkwardly held the baby when Sam placed him in his arms. He had Jessica's blonde hair and Sam's eyes.

Looking up he saw Sam stand next to Jessica and Maggie climbed into her mother's lap. They looked like a picture perfect family.

Why would Sam ever what to leave them, to leave this ideal life? Dean's heart was breaking as he watched Sam lovingly tuck a strand of hair behind his wife's ear.

XX

_Author's note_: I hate that I have to make Dean suffer, but he never seems to have an easy life, does he. Also this is not the end. **Please review** and let me know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of there. The last time he had taken Sam away from Jessica it had all ended in disaster. He knew that deep down Sam blamed him for Jessica's death, even thought he said he didn't. In fact, he himself felt guilty for having dragged Sam away from his 'normal' life all because he had needed his brother by his side so much. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

Standing up abruptly he handed the baby over to Sam.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam moved towards him.

Dean held up his hand to ward him off, "Nothing Sam. It was nice to meet your family." Unable to resist, he stepped towards Sam and gently placed his hand on Sam's cheek and said softly, "Be happy Sammy."

Hastily Dean turned around and rushed out the door. He could hear Sam calling out to him, but he kept walking and soon broke out into a run. He could feel tears burning in his eyes but he was not going to let them fall. He had to be strong for Sam. The spirit was right, this world was much better for Sam that the one they left behind. What did that world have to offer Sam, except Dean.

Without his consent, tears started to course down his face and a deep sadness sat heavy on his heart. All of a sudden, the world around Dean started to go out of focus; he felt a familiar sensation of another image embossing itself on the one that was already there. It was the same as when the lack of moonlight had hidden the beautiful features of the spirits showing its true decayed form.

Everything around him started to rot in front of his very eyes. The sweet scented air turned pungent with the smell of decomposing flesh. The flowers in the gardens withered and died. Looking up he saw the woman who he had run into when he had arrived, only now she was stooped low and the skin on her face looked like melted wax. But it was the expression on her face that sent shivers down Dean's spine; her eyes were dead but her lips were curved into a maniac grin.

"It isn't real. Shit!" Hitting his forehead hard with the heal of his hand Dean muttered, "This whole thing is just a fucking mirage. It isn't real." Wiping around Dean made his way back to Sam's house. Sam was already halfway down the walk obviously intent on finding him.

Dean rushed towards him and griped his shoulders saying, "Sam, come on, we have got to go."

Sam stepped back resisting his tug, "What! Dean what is up with you? Go where?"

"We have got to leave Sam, this isn't real."

"Isn't real?" Sam said in a shocked voice. He shook off Dean's hand and pulled away from his touch, "How can you say that. You come into my home, met my family and then tell me it isn't real. I don't understand you! Don't you want me to be happy?"

"God Sam! Of course I want you to be happy. I would do anything to make you happy. If I thought it would help, I'd lay down my life for you; just to make you happy. But not like this. It has to be real. I want you to have something true and good in your life to hold on to."

"Sam is everything alright." Jessica called from behind them. Dean looked up and it was all he could do to keep himself from snatching Sam bodily away from there. She smelled of burnt flesh, her skin was wrinkled and scared with burn marks and hung from her bones. But when dean saw the baby she carried, he could not keep from gasping out aloud, for it was nothing but a child's skeleton cradled in her arms. Dean turned away unable to face such a sad sight.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Looking imploringly up at Sam, he said, "I wish so that all this was real and you could finally have your dream come true. But, look at them Sam, why can't you see?"

Sam just shook his head and continued to back away.

Frantically Dean called to him, "Sammy have I ever lied to you? Trust me. I am telling you the truth. This is not real."

"Dean." Sam's voice was ragged, "How can I believe you? If this is not real then what is?"

"Me. I'm real Sam."

"Prove it." Sam said, a stubborn expression on his face.

Dean felt relief. If Sam was asking for proof, then somewhere in that brain of his, he was considering the possibility that Dean was right. "I could sight so many instances that only the two of us know. Like for example..."

Sam cut him off, "You and I both remember them - that proves nothing."

Desperate to prove his point, Dean stepped closer to Sam and framed his face, rubbing his thumbs up and down Sam's check bones, "You feel that?" Dean whispered, "Does it feel like that when she touches you?"

Stepping closer he pressed his body up against Sam's till he could feel Sam's heartbeat speed up against his own chest. "Does your heart race when she is so close?"

Sam's breath hitched and his head dropped, eyes focusing on Dean's lips, "Do you crave to kiss her, like I crave to kiss you?"

Dean leaned forward and captured Sam's lips with his own. It was a gentle slide of lips. Dean's tongue snuck out and lapped at Sam's lower lip, relishing the flavour.

A groan was torn out of Sam and one arm came up to crush Dean to him. His other hand dove into Dean's soft hair, pushing Dean's lips more firmly against his own. Sam opened his mouth and sucked Dean's tongue into his own mouth. Dean took full advantage and surged forward. He left no corner of Sam's mouth unexplored and drank in the taste that was all Sam.

They both broke apart gasping for air. Eyes slowly opening Dean looked at Sam and the elation that had lifted his heart left him when he saw tears flowing down Sam's face. Oh god, what had he done. How could he have hurt his brother like this by crossing the line?

"De..an." Sam called out to him in a broken voice. Sam had turned towards Jessica and was staring at her with horror. His entire body began to shake and he fell to his knees as sobs racked his body.

Dean immediately when to Sam and slowly pulled him to his feet. "I'll take care of you Sammy. Let's go." He steered Sam's unresisting body to the spot where he had first appeared.

"Come on you crapass! Open the portal! You've had your fun, now open up." The portal appeared before them. Dean dragged Sam towards it and they disappeared from this paradise that had turned into a nightmare.

* * *

When they stumbled onto the crossroad, it was deserted and the sun was rising. Weary to his bones, Dean dragged Sam to the car and bundled him in. Sam curled up on the passenger seat and buried his face in his hands.

The silence on the ride back to the motel was only broken by the occasional sob that tore out of Sam. Dean felt helpless in the face of Sam's despair. The minute they reached the room he helped Sam out of his jeans and shirt and tucked him into bed. Not once did Sam say anything and Dean did not know what to say or do, to comfort him.

Finally Sam's breath evened out and he fell into a restless sleep. Dean slowly striped and got into the shower. His arm was bleeding where the wound had opened up. Dean realized that when they were in that freaking portal he hadn't even noticed it. He got out of the shower and clumsily patched it up as best as he could.

When he walked into the bedroom Sam was tossing fretfully on the bed. Going to him Dean gently place a hand on his forehead, saying soothingly, "I've got you Sammy. Don't worry." Sam immediately calmed down and this time slipped into a more restful sleep.

Only then did Dean realize that tears were flowing down his face. What right did he have to reassure Sam when he had not only destroyed his world but also violated him? Sam must hate him now. Oh god, how had he let it come to this?

Dean when to Sam's laptop and loaded it. He knew what had to be done now. He was going to make sure that Sam got a chance to live his ideal life. Now that he had seen how happy it could make Sam he was going to do everything in his power to make Sam's dream come true. Once they dealt with the 'doomed lover's duo', he was going to give Sam a chance at a normal life, a life without Dean.

XXX

_Authors notes: _

**Please review and let me know what you'll think. Pretty please, I am dieing to hear from you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Notes:_ Thank you so much for the reviews and those who have faved this fic can probably hear me screaming with happiness, where you'll are.

I've used poetic license while interpreting the festival of 'Tanabata' in Japan, so please forgive me if I've made any mistakes.

This chapter is basically for Valentines Day. So all you romantics out there enjoy!

XXX

**Chapter 6**

Dean woke with a start, the nightmare chasing him even as he blinked sleep out of his eyes. He dreamt that Jessica was holding Sam in her arms and they were both surrounded by fire. Looking at Dean with dead eyes she kept saying "He's mine. I'll never let him go."

Rubbing his eyes wearily Dean looked out the window to see the sun setting. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep, as he had worked most of the day setting things up for Sam.

Looking around he saw his brother sitting at the table. He was completely absorbed by what he was reading on his laptop.

"Sam?"

Sam turned and smiled, saying in a cheerful voice, "Hey Dean. Want some coffee?"

Dean blinked in confusion, sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Sam looked…cheerful. His eyes were red from his earlier crying jag but all in all he looked happy?

"Ah… Sam, how are you?"

"Fine, Dean. I went out earlier and got us some stuff." Turning back to the laptop, he said, "I've figured out what happened at the crossroad. Better late than never, right."

Dean slowly got out of bed. He felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Sam had gone to bed last night he had been devastated, now he was acting as if everything was ok. Sitting across the table from Sam he asked, "So you remember what went on?"

Sam's face suddenly looked drawn and Dean cursed himself for bringing it up. In a strained voice Sam said, "Yea. I remember. It was weird, one minute I was looking at you and the next I was in the middle of this whole other life; the ideal American dream come true. I even had a perfect rational explanation in my mind of how I got there. But whenever I tried to remember where you were, it all when blurry and then, bam, there you were."

"Bam?" Dean said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, yea", Sam said dismissively but the corners of his lips curved up, "Again I suddenly had a faultless justification for why you were there as well. But now, I think I know what happened." Turning the laptop towards Dean, he pointed to a webpage on crossroad legends, "This is a translation of an ancient Sanskrit text. We already know that crossroads are referred to as the place between worlds. But when powerful spirits are attached to a crossroad they can influence the alternative world created. These worlds are formed for a specific purpose. Apparently this spirit wanted to create Middle America for some reason."

Picking up the cup of coffee Dean took a gulp, "The spirit mentioned some flower-child crap about this alternative world being a place of happiness and peace."

Sam looked puzzled, "The thing is whoever goes into this AU becomes a kind of host for the spirit in question. Their souls fuel the ghost, making it more powerful and to keep the prey susceptible the spirit provides what it thinks will satisfy the victim."

"I don't know, Sam. This thing really thought it was helping people."

"You're defending a ghost! Did you hit your head or something; maybe you should get a CAT scan."

"Whatever, college-boy. But really dude, this thing thought it was one of the good guys. It wanted to score points with the powers-that-be so it could be reunited with its lover."

"Seriously because all those people are toast, Dean. They are like walking zombies. They don't eat or sleep. It is just the mind and soul that is tricked into thinking that it exists in a perfect world. In reality, the body dies without food or rest."

"So we can't get those people out?"

"No. I'm sorry, but they are already dead."

Dean ran his hand through his hair feeling helpless. It felt like he was letting those victims down somehow. Sam reached across the table and clasped the side of his neck, "There is nothing we can do for them, Dean."

Leaning into the touch Dean said in a weary voice, "I guess not. So how the hell was I able to see through the fucking illusion?"

Turning back to the laptop Sam pointed out a paragraph, "It says here that there are two ways to break the hold the spirit has on your mind; one, if the objective of the alternative world is not met then its hold on the victim's faculties ceases to exist or else the victim in question should experience true emotions which also breaks the spell."

"So if this ghost wanted everyone to be happy, the minute they were sad they could see the truth?"

"Something like that."

Dean got up from the table and walked towards the window, staring out unseeingly. This meant that when he had kissed Sam he had saddened his brother to such an extent that he had been able to see through the illusion. Dean took a deep breath, apparently the steps he had taken to give Sam a better life was the right thing to do. It was a good thing that Sam seemed to have taken the kiss as part of the illusion the ghost had created or else this would have been more painful than it already was. At least Sam was not pointing a finger at him and calling him a perverted freak.

"Hey Dean, you with me man?"

Turning around he saw Sam looking at him with concern. "Yea. Just thinking of how we should get rid of this thing."

"Well the ghost is apparently attached to the tree, so burning it should kill it."

"What about the female spirit in the water. I don't think we are going to find her bones there after a hundred years."

"Hmm, I remember something I came across when we were looking up the doomed couple of the crossroads legend." Sam looked back at the computer, furiously tapping away. His bangs fell across his forehead; before Dean knew what he was doing he had stepped up to Sam and tucked the strands behind his ear. Sam looked up at him and beamed. The smile light up his face and made his eyes twinkle. He caught Dean's hand before he could snatch it back and gave it a squeeze before releasing it.

Dean quickly turned away and picked up a gun, sitting on the bed to clean it. He was so fucked up but shit he was going to miss seeing Sam smile, feeling his touch once he was gone. Dean looked up when he heard Sam exclaim, "I found it!"

"Found what genius?"

"There is a festival called '_Tanabata_' in Japan which celebrates the meeting of star crossed lovers. It talks of the moon being used as a ferry to unite the lovers. I've cross referenced it and there is a spell that could work to help bring together lovers."

With an incredulous expression Dean asked, "So how does that help us?"

"Well if these two spirits are trapped here because of their wish to be together again, helping them achieve that should free them. It's Valentines Day after all; our own festival for lovers."

Dean chuckled, "You're such a girl, Sammy."

"Am not. Besides you're the one who said, these ghosts were actually trying to help people. So we should, you know, help them."

"Whatever, bitch. Now let's get the things we need and get on with it. But I am going to burn that damn tree for good measure."

"Sure, Jerk."

* * *

Reaching the crossroad they unloaded the supplies that they would need to do the spell. Dean kept a firm hold on Sam's shirt, not willing to take a chance and worked one handed.

"Dude, back off?" Sam said looking annoyed.

"I don't want a repeat performance, Sammy. So shut up and get moving before Romeo and Juliet arrive."

"Well then at least hold my hand."

"What!"

Sam reached out and tucked Dean's hand into his own, interlacing their fingers, "There now you can be sure I'm not going anywhere." Dean felt pain shoot through him as he knew that soon Sam would be gone for good. When Sam tugged at his hand he came back to himself.

It was awkward working one-handed but with a lot of bitching they managed. Dean dragged Sam to the tree and dosed it with gasoline. They then returned to the center of the crossroad to begin the spell. But suddenly the temperature dropped rapidly and the spirit of the man appeared astride his horse.

"You got your lover back, I see."

"What!" Sam exclaimed in a strangled voice.

Dean pushed Sam behind him, "You lied to me, you bastard! You said you were sending him to a better place instead you were using him, draining him and ultimately killing him."

"I was not!" The ghost looked indignant, "I take care of the people in my world. I give them whatever I can to make them happy. How could you accuse me of such a deplorable act?"

Sam stepped forward resisting Dean's effort to push him back, "Excuse me, but I think you yourself are trapped by the illusions created in that world. The portal's energy has probably grown to such an extent that the illusion has trapped the one wielding it as well. But the fact remains that the people there are dead and they were and are victims."

"No. No. That can't be true. I was helping them. Giving them a chance at a better life away from this cruel world. You're lying."

"No he's not." Dean said impatiently, "If that world was as great as you say, do you think I would have taken him away from it."

The spirit looked deep into Dean's eyes and shook its head. "No you wouldn't have. You love him too much." As realization set in, it started to cry and its shoulders slumped forward. "Oh god, what have I done."

"Don't cry my love. I can't bear to hear you weep." The spirit of Elena rose from the water, looking imploringly at Dean she said, "Help him, please."

"Look we have got this thing we would like to try. It should be able to bring the two of you together, so that the both of you can move on."

"You'll would do that for us!" The man said. Desperate hope filling his eyes, "We have been parted for so long. All I've ever wanted was to be with her again."

Turning to Sam, Dean said, "Go ahead."

Sam took out the spell he had written down and began, "_I call upon the moon and the stars in the milky way for guidance…._"

Dean tuned Sam out and looked back at the two before him. They were both facing each other, their eyes filled with longing. Elena stretched out her hand but her lover could not see it and just stood there. Dean looked down at his own hand clasped in Sam's. Sam was so close, yet so far. No matter what he did he could never hope to bridge that gap. They were brothers and no spell could make that go away. In fact, Dean did not want it to. He loved Sam the way he did because of the years they had spent together. He never wanted to change that, but because of that very fact he could never have him. His own star-crossed love story. Dean snorted at sentimentality of his thoughts.

His senses went on alert when a sudden gust of warm air swirled around them and the moonlight brightened. Looking up he saw the images of the two spirits shimmer and disappear, only to form again in the middle of the crossroad. But this time they looked like they were decked out to go to a Victorian era ball. She looked radiant in a flowing gown and he was suited up in vintage clothing, top hat and all.

"Oh my love!" Elena cried and threw herself into her lovers waiting arms. They rapped themselves around each other and kissed deeply.

Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. Sam glared at him and tried to tug him away.

Shaking his head he turned back to the lovers and cleared his throat. They reluctantly broke apart. Holding Elena close in his arms, the spirit of the man turned back to them and said, "Thank you so much. You do not know how very grateful we are."

"That's great, but do you think you can move on now." Dean asked.

Sam elbowed him in the stomach making him gasp, "What he means is, are you'll at peace?"

"Yes, I think we are. But after all that I have done, how can I accept this happiness? I have killed so many innocent people."

"You should leave that up to the powers above to decide on." Dean said, "You did not mean to hurt anyone, so that should count. But do you know how we can stop this fucking portal from appearing again?"

"I am sure that with me gone, it should not be able to open anymore. It was probably fed by my hatred for this world."

"I think he is right, Dean." Sam looked at the tree, "But just to be sure I think we should burn that tree."

"Once more thank you." The ghost of the man said. Elena stepped out of his arms and hugged Dean. Kissing him softly on his cheek she whispered in his ear, "He loves you, you know. Don't let go of love, it's so hard to find." Stepping back into her sweetheart's arms, she said, "Thank you both", the moonlight shimmered and they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked curiously.

Smirking Dean said, "Dude even ghost chicks can't resist my charm."

Turning towards him Sam brought their joint hands up and said, "Maybe I should be jealous, seeing as how he said I was you lover."

"I..ah…that….ah" Dean chocked, his face turning red. Pulling his hand away he rushed towards the tree, "Let's just get this over with."

"Whatever you say, Dean."

But Dean could hear the questions in his voice. Oh hell, how was he going to be able to explain this?

XXX

_Authors Notes:_ I saw this vid on youtube where Jensen is singing live at the supernatural 100 episodes (yes!) party. It is bloody awesome. All you Jensen fans out there, you'll are going to LOVE this - .com/watch?v=fsQLNcIzWfM. I've watched it again and again….

**And please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_ Sorry I took so long to update, real life got in the way.

**Chapter 7**

When they arrive back at the motel, Dean was desperate for a distraction. He did not want Sam to think about what the ghost had said back at the crossroad. He was painfully aware that if Sam pushed, he just might crack. If that happened he was not sure he would be able to piece himself back together again when Sam left in disgust.

"You know these last couple of days sucked." Dean started to ramble, "Know why they sucked? I'll tell you why, it's because that son of bitch poltergeist ruined my jacket. My Lucky Jacket, mind you. That is why bad days have been haunting my ass." Looking around the room he said "and now I can't even find it." Tearing through his duffle bag he emptied it onto the bed.

"Chill Dean. I am sure you'll find the jacket in the morning. Why don't we go down to the bar and relax a little. I'm not feeling sleepy."

Dean jumped at the suggestion, "Great idea, lets go."

Dean was out the door as fast as he could go. When Sam slipped into the passenger seat a few minutes later he was holding a bag.

Starting the car Dean commented, "What's with the bag?"

"Oh it's nothing, just some things I need to return."

Dean looked at Sam quizzically, "When did you take anything that needs to be returned?"

"I told you I came into town when you were asleep. Look there's the bar."

Sam sounded like he was hiding something but Dean decided to let it drop, besides he did not want Sam to start digging at what he himself was hiding.

When they walked into the bar together Dean swore, "This ain't no bar. For god sakes they have babies in here. Let's go."

Sam snickered and steered him towards a table, "It's an Irish pub. Family run and the only place in town that serves liquor."

"You have got to be kidding me. They don't even have a pool table. What are we doing here?"

"We are here to eat, drink and relax. Besides we have enough stashed away to last us for a couple of days before we have to hustle pool."

"We? You mean me. I'm the one carrying your ass, princess."

Settling down at a table for two, Dean looked around and took in the warm atmosphere of the pub, "You know this isn't so bad. That antique bar is a classic." At Sam's raised eyebrows, he said, "What? I can recognize vintage quality. Look they even have karaoke." Kicking Sam under the table, Dean smirked, "Why don't you get up there Sammy?"

Before Sam could answer a waitress came up to take there order.

Sliding an appreciative glance over Dean, she smiled down at him, "What can I get you?"

Dean turned on his most charming smile and slid forward, "Well now sweetheart, what do you recommend."

Giggling she moved closer and looked at him from under her lashes, "Well I think you'll like the steak, it's juicy."

Smiling wickedly Dean said, "I'm s-"

Sam cut him off "Get us two beers, steak for him - medium rare and a chicken salad for me, please." Sam said in a gruff voice.

Shooting a disgusted look at Sam, she turned and stalked off.

"What the fuck man?"

Sam just shrugged and looked back down at his menu, hiding behind his bangs.

Dean was annoyed. Here he was trying his best to distract himself from how gorgeous Sam looked in the dim light of the bar and Sam had just shot down his best chance at trying to forget that all he wanted to do was slide his hand across the table and pull Sam forward into a long hard kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. How are all of you doing this fine night?" Dean looked around to see a pretty redhead in a slinky black dress stepped up to the mike on a small raised stage. "We are about to start the Karaoke session for the evening." There were hoots and clapping, turning in that direction she smiled, "I know Brian, your eager as ever, but today we have a special guest who would like to sing a song for his Dean."

Dean jolted upright when he heard his name being mentioned.

The lady continued, "Please put your hands together for Sam Winchester."

Eyes wide with shock Dean turned around to see Sam slowly rise from his seat.

"Sam?" Dean gasped.

Bending down Sam whispered, "I kinda arranged this when I came into town earlier. Don't you dare laugh at me." Turning around he slowly made his way up to the stage.

Dean did not feel like laughing, in fact it felt more like somebody had taken a hold of his heart and was slowly squeezing it. Unbelievingly he watched as Sam stepped up on stage and thanking the women moved towards the mike.

"Hello everyone." Sam rubbed the back of his neck a clear indication that he was nervous, "I'm not a very good singer but I guess you'll will just have to bear with me for a while." There was a ripple of laughter across the room. Looking straight at Dean with warm hazel eyes, Sam said, "I want to dedicate this song to Dean. I want you to know that I know how hard it is for you and I appreciate all that you do for me. I see you, the real you, you're my something real. The song I'll be singing is Bad Day by Daniel Powter." Clearing his throat Sam began in a gruff voice

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

Dean took a steadying breathe, watching Sam as he sang.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

Oh god had Sam see through his facade so easily. What else had he seen?

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Sammy! His heart was warring with his mind. The practical side telling him that this was just Sam's attempt to cheer him up because of brotherly concern, his heart however was saying something else all together. That maybe Sam felt for him what he felt for Sam.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong (ahhh...)_

_'Cause you had a bad day_

_Had a bad day..._

_Had a bad day..._

Dean watched dumbfounded as Sam finished the song in a soft voice. The audience clapped appreciatively and with a shy nod Sam made his way back to the table. When he sat down his gaze was wary as he waited for Dean's reaction.

Dean wanted to grab Sammy, hall him back to their room and make love to him so that he would know how touched Dean was. But then common scene returned and he released he better come up with an appropriate brotherly reaction to Sam's gesture.

"Dude I never knew you could sing." Dean managed to casually say. He saw a flash of disappointment in Sam's eyes but it was gone so fast that he knew he had imagined it.

"Yea who knew." Clearing his throat Sam sat forward, "Dean, I need you to know that I am so glad that you got me out of that portal. I know that you're always getting me out of shit and you must be fucking tired of that-"

"Never Sammy. I am your big brother; it's my duty to take care of you." Dean looked intently at Sam willing him to understand that he meant it.

"I know Dean and I am glad that I have you to protect me. You were right back there in the portal I need to start looking for something real to hang onto."

Dean felt his heart sink, he had known that this was coming, yet it still hurt so much. Interrupting Sam once more, Dean said "Sam, I understand. I saw how happy you were back there with a wife, kids. A normal life; like you have always dreamed off. You can't have that with Jess but that doesn't mean that you can't find it again. Look I called Stanford,"

"What!" Sam's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Just listen. They are more than willing to take you back. I've already finished most of the formalities online."

Sam just sat gaping at him.

"If it's the money don't worry. They are still willing to give you a partial scholarship and I have enough stashed away to make up the rest. Hunting is not the life for you Sammy."

"You're sending me away." Sam said in a broken voice.

"No. I'm giving you a chance at a normal life. A life you deserve."

"A life without you." Sam spoke so softly that Dean had to strain forward to hear the rest of his sentence. "Didn't you hear what I said up on stage? You're my something real." Sam stood slowly and walked out of the bar as if in a daze. Dean could see tears streaking his face. Swearing Dean threw enough money down on the table to pay for their meals and picking up the bag Sam had dropped by his chair, he rushed after his brother.

This was not the reaction he had been expecting. He thought Sam would be excited because Dean was finally supporting his quest for a normal life. But no, Sam being Sam had to do everything opposite. Dean could feel his frustration and anger build, god this was difficult enough as it is. Sam probably felt guilty for having to leave Dean. Well he was not going to stand by and let Sam play the martyr.

Catching up with Sam who was opening the Impala door, he grabbed his shoulders and slammed Sam against the side of the car.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sam's eyes flashed and his tears dried as he shoved Dean back, "Me! You're the jackass here. Why are you trying to push me away? I thought … the spirit said…AH…." Sam stalked away from Dean running his fingers in frustration through his hair. Abruptly he turned around and cornered Dean against the car. Drilling at Dean's chest with a finger, he said in an accusing voice. "You kissed me. I know it. It wasn't part of the illusion."

Dean flinched at those words, dread sending shivers down his spine. "That's right. See now you don't have to feel guilty about leaving." Taking a fortifying breath he turned away from Sam and stared blindly at the bar. Continued in a defeated voice, "I'm a freak Sam. You should get away from me. You were right I don't know how to live a normal life. That night you patched up my arm, I was turned on."

Gathering his courage Dean turned to face Sam. He was going to do this. He was going to make sure that Sam was so disgusted with him that he left. It was for Sam's own good. "At night I dream about crawling into bed with you. Of touching you in a way no brother should. Of burying myself so deep in you that you wouldn't know where you ended and I began. That ghost saw the truth; he saw that I was a sick pervert who was in love with his own brother."

Dean stood still waiting for Sam to hit him in disgust or turn and walk away. Instead Sam said softly, "Open the bag Dean."

"What…" Dean looked down in confusion at the bag he had forgotten he held. Opening it he pulled out his leather jacket. The torn arm was fixed and it looked good as new.

Sam slowly walked up to him and wiped at the tears Dean had been unaware had fallen. In a loving voice Sam said, "You see, I had a plan. I was going to sing that song to you and then let you know that I had found my something real in you. That being with you made me happy. When you were freaking out at that I was going to soften you up by showing you that I had gotten your precious jacket repaired. Then because you were so very grateful you would kiss me and I could finally tell you how very deeply in love with you I am."

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was hoarse as he tried to process what Sam was saying.

"But as usual you had to be the hero and try to make things all better for me." Chuckling Sam stepped closer and whispered against Dean's lips, "Dean I want you. I love you." He closed the gap between their lips and drawing Dean into his arms kissed him with such passion that when they broke apart they were both panting.

Pushing away Dean frowned in confusion, "But…you…when I kissed you earlier you cried. I made you so sad that you were able to see through the illusion."

"No." Sam shook his head emphatically, "You forgot the other part that the illusion can be broken if the victim experienced true emotions. I was so happy when you kissed me Dean. I was so glad that I was finally being given my deepest desire - you. Seeing Jess burnt like that brought back the bleakness that has been haunting me for so long. That was why I was so devastated but when I woke up in the motel room and remembered that you had kissed me, I felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. I felt hope. Hope that I could finally be with the one I love."

Dean could not believe it. Sam loved him. His heart soared and a huge grin broke out. "Man, talk about chick-flick moments, this is probably the worst so far. But what the hell." With a whoop he launched himself at Sam and rapping his legs around his waist yanked his head back.

"I" Dean placed an open mouth kiss on Sam's neck. "Love" He dipped his tongue into Sam's pulse point. "You." He bit hard at the sensitive point between Sam's neck and shoulder. Sam groaned his response. "I love you too Dean"

Whispering in Sam's ear, Dean's said in a husky voice, "Let's go back to the room Sammy. I'm going to make you mine."

XXX

_Authors Note:_ Hope you'll liked it. The number of reviews I get will determine the number of hickies Sam is going to get from Dean. So Sam is begging you, please review.

_Disclaimer:_ Lyrics belong to the artist mentioned, no copyright infringement intended.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note:_This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers. Thank you.

**Warning:** This fic is rated M for a very good reason. Anybody below the age of 17 get out of here right now! Please be advised.

**Chapter 8 **

By the time they reached the motel Dean was having some serious doubts. On the ride back he had gone from being atrociously turned on, to being nervous as hell. Dean had wanted to reach across the seat and take Sam's hand but didn't do it in case Sam thought that he was being clingy or something. The moves came so easily with some random chick but now, with Sam, he felt like he was all thumbs. He couldn't actually use any of his true and tested lines because, shit, Sam would laugh in his face.

For all he knew Sam was having second thoughts. He had gone real silent and spent most of the drive looking out the window.

Dean unlocked the door of the motel room and stepped in. There was an awkward silence and Dean's nerves felt like they were being scrapped raw.

"Well." He said desperate to break the silence.

"Ah….." Sam looked at him, like he was trying to look into his soul and read his deepest secrets. Didn't he know that Dean had nothing left to hide. That he was open and vulnerable. Maybe that was it. Maybe Sam was trying to figure out a way to take it all back and let him down easy, so as not to hurt him. Well he might as well make it easy for him.

"Sam, don't worry, ok. Forget about it."

"What! You're having second thoughts." Sam said in a shocked voice.

"Me? You're the one who's gone all silent on me. Let's just carry on like normal, ok."

Sam's face went livid. "You bastard! You get me to spill my guts to you and then say that we should go back to normal. I was thinking about how all this was going to change our lives for the better. But no… we Winchesters can never have something good. I knew this was going to happen. It's all too 'chick-flick moment' for you, so you're going to brush it off and ignore it, like usual."

Dean was shocked. He couldn't believe that he had fucked this up. Tentatively he reached out and touched Sam's arm. "Sam."

Sam jerked back but Dean griped his forearm tightly. That seemed to push Sam off the edge; he swung around and ploughed into fist into Dean's stomach. Hunter instincts taking over Dean automatically defended and before he could think hit back. Going into fight mode Sam used his weight to throw Dean off balance but as he when down Dean managed to kick Sam's feet out from under him. They landed in a tangled heap on the floor. Sam was about to spring up but Dean flipped him on to his back, straddled his hips and pushed his fist into Sam's neck trying to keep him still. Sam immediately started to struggle.

Panting Dean said in a strained voice, "Shit Sam. Just calm the fuck down. I'm sorry ok." Sam stilled under him. Dean's fist slowly unclenched and he pressed his open palm into the side of Sam's neck. "Look I'm nervous."

Sam snorted, "Yea right. The Casanova who brags about his many conquests across the whole damn country is too nervous to, how did you put it - 'make me yours.'" Sam said in a whinny imitation of Dean's voice.

Dean shoved Sam's head back so that it connected smartly with the floor, "That's the point you shitass. I'm trying to get my idiotic little brother into the sack not some stranger. I don't know what to do."

Sam's expression was a picture of pure shock, slowly to be replaced with embarrassment. His checks heating up he said, "Do what you normally do, you know."

Dean snorted, "Like I'm going to tell you that your eyes are gorgeous or that touching you makes me crave to taste you." Seeing how the words made Sam blush even more, Dean let out a low, "Hmm…Maybe they would work after all. Let's see if you like this as well." Bending down he placed an open mouth kiss at the base of Sam's neck. When Sam tilted his head to the side to give him more access he bit hard and then lapped delicately at the spot. Sam' hips bucked under him.

Chuckling softly, Dean sat up, "I always knew that you were such a girl Sammy."

"Shut the fuck up Dean and kiss me." Sam caught Dean's collar and tugged him forward.

Dean burst out laughing, "Oh, I love you so much bitch."

"Me too, Jerk" Sam mumbled against his lips. The kiss was sweet but then Dean used his tongue to slowly trace the outline of Sam's lips. With the tip of his tongue he nudged the corner of Sam's mouth. The minute they parted he sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth. They both strained towards each other trying to tastes as much of the other as they could.

Breaking apart gasping for air, Dean covered Sam's face with small kisses. "I have no second thoughts little brother."

Sam put his arms around Dean and brought him flush down on top of him, "Me neither Dean." he said softly.

"Come on lets take this to a more comfortable location." Untangling himself from Sam, Dean stood up and bent down to hall him to his feet.

He nudged Sam backwards till the back of his knees hit the bed. Sam sat down and looked lovingly up at him. "Off with the shirt Sammy." As Sam complied he watched as all that lovely skin was exposed. "I used to hate you for all the times you used to walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel."

Nudging Sam's legs apart he stepped between them and slowly traced the muscles on Sam's broad shoulders caressing his way down his chest. Sam leaned back giving him more access, resting on his elbows. Dean caught his nipples between his fingers and rolled. Sam gasped and threw his head back. "I've always wanted to lick ever single drop of water of you and make you gasp just like that."

Getting down on his knee he took one of the sensitive nipples in his mouth and licked and nipped. Sam let out a breathy "Dean." He shifted to the other and lavished it with equal attention. Sam's arms gave out under him and he fell back onto the bed.

"Move up Sammy." Dean nudged Sam up the bed and quickly ridding himself of his shirt he crawled onto his brother. Reaching his ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "Do you know how sexy you look all spread out for me Sammy."

Sam voice was gruff as he whispered, "I want you so much." His arms ran up and down Dean's back caressing him. Dean kissed and licked his way down Sam's chest pausing at his navel to slowly circle it with his tongue before dipping in to lap. Nuzzling his nose into the fine line of hair that ran into Sam's jeans Dean breathed in the intoxicating smell of Sam's arousal.

Dean sat up and put his hands on the fastening of Sam's pants. He looked up and saw Sam watching him with trusting eyes. His breath hitched and Dean said, "If this is too much for you, tell me. I'll stop. I don't want to force you into anything."

Sam growled and pushing up he grabbed Dean's face and kissed him till Dean was breathless. Taking the hand that was still resting on Sam's button he pushed it down so that Dean was palming his arousal. "Does that feel like your forcing me into anything? Dean, get this into that stubborn head of yours. I want you; I have since the time I knew what wanting somebody meant. It's always been you. Only you"

Dean shook his head in denial and backed up, unable to believe what Sam was telling him. Grabbing him firmly Sam looked straight into his eyes and said, "It's true Dean. Everybody else, including Jess, was my attempt to try and forget you. Yes I loved her but the only person I have loved with every fibre of my heart and soul, is you. I just never thought I could have you till now. You are not forcing me into anything. You're making my dreams come true. Be my protective older brother all you want but also be my lover."

Dean slowly rested his forehead on Sam's and took in a steadying breath. "You got it Dean."

"Yea I got it Sammy." Dean leant back and lovingly stroked Sam's face.

"Now can we get on with it." Sam said with an exaggerated huff.

Laughing Dean pushed Sam back on his back, "Bossy bitch, aren't you."

"Only with you, Sugarplum." Sam said sarcastically.

Chuckling Dean bent and nipped at the side of Sam's torso, "If that's the type of nicknames you come up with, its no wonder you don't get laid."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore" Sam arched up, pressing against Dean's erection.

Growling Dean undulated against him drawing moans from both of them as they got some much desired friction. He then swiftly moved back and undid Sam's pants, shoving them off along with his underpants. Nudging Sam's legs apart he settled between them. He then set about to memorise each dip and crest along Sam's hip, down his thigh and up the sensitive inner region of his legs till he reached a mole placed on the upper right inside of Sam's thigh. Heat shot through him as he nibbled at it. He thought he knew his brothers body completely thanks to all the times that they patched each other up, but seeing this little mole made him realise that there are some things only a lover knows and that's what they are now.

Sam writhed and his hand kept moving from the back Dean's head to clutching helplessly at the sheets. Finally unable to bear it anymore he moaned, "Dean, I…I neeeed….."

Moving up a little Dean said in a husky voice, "I've got you Sammy." He then took the tip of Sam's leaking staff into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked Sam in as far as he could. Sam moaned and tried his best to keep from bucking up. Dean placed a hand on Sam's hips to keep him down and then bobbed his head up and down till Sam was helplessly trashing his head on his pillow.

"Dean! I…I… going to……." Ready for him, Dean pushed his tongue up the vein on the underside of Sam's cock. Sam's hips flew of the bed and he came screaming Dean's name. Dean drank him all down; milking him till Sam collapsed and lay still.

Pushing up he crawled up Sam's body. He tangled his fingers in Sam's sweat drenched hair and slowly kissed him till his eyes fluttered open. The look in them made Dean's heart swell. It was one of satisfaction, love and possessiveness. Unable to resist Dean nuzzled Sam's neck crooning, "God your so beautiful baby."

He could feel Sam's chest move as he breathed deeply, "Man, Dean that was…was…"

Dean chuckled and looked up at him with twinkling eyes, "Speechless Sam. Now I've seen everything."

"Still a jerk." Pushing at Dean's shoulder till he was sprawled on his back Sam rolled on top of him and made his way down Dean's chest, kissing and nipping as he went.

"Sam you don't have to." Dean said as his heart rate picked up and his staff strained painfully against his jeans.

Sam just muttered, "Shut up Dean." and then swiftly rid him of his remaining clothes. He could feel Sam's hair brushing against his pulsing member and it made his nerve endings hum. Then Sam took him into his mouth and Dean threw his head back and arched, unable to help it at the astounding feeling of Sam's wet mouth all around him. As Sam sucked he hit the back of his throat and yelled, "Sammy."

Sam growled and the feel of it along his staff was incredible. Dean's mind was blown and all he could think was Sam…Sam…Sam… . Sam slowly rolled his balls between his fingers and squeezed. Unable to hold out any longer he tried to warn Sam in a voice that was hoarse with want, "Sammy…I…"

Sam tongued his slit and he came so hard that his vision greyed. He finally came down to feel Sam settling down at his side.

Opening his eyes he looked up as Sam tenderly traced his lower lip. His brother's eyes were warm and in a wondering voice he said, "I thought I couldn't love you anymore, but I was wrong. You're my everything, Dean. You're my something real."

Winding his arms around Sam he brought him into his arms. "I love you. You're mine now, Sammy. I'm never letting you go."

"Not going anywhere Dean." He snuggled and settled against him.

Dean tugged at the sheet that had got tangled up and covered them both. A languid peace settled over them and Dean for the first time in a long while felt like he finally belonged. He thought over the passed few days and unable to help himself started to hum AC/DC's Good riddance to bad luck.

Sam snorted and popped himself up on his elbow looking down at Dean with incredulous eyes, "Dude, seriously."

"What can I say Sammy. I think you're going to be my lucky charm and my bad days are finally at an end." This time Dean shouted out the lyrics, singing at the top of his lungs, "_Goodbye goodbye goodbye and good riddance to bad luck_."

Sam landed heavily across his chest, knocking the breath out of him and as he laughed Sam clamed his lips in a kiss that promised love and a future that was no longer lonely.

THE END.

XXX

_Author's Note:_

Thank you so much for reading my story. I was so nervous about posting this last chapter so I hope you'll like it. Please review and let me know.

Gaguy24, I hope you liked what I did with your suggestion. It was such a naughty idea that I couldn't resist using it.

_Disclaimer:_ Lyrics belong to the artist mentioned, no copyright infringement intended.


End file.
